vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Priscilla
Summary After losing her family to a Yoma attack, Priscilla decided to fight all she considered evil in the world. After joining the Organization, she quickly rose to rank no2, and even then she was said to still hold more powers, perhaps holding more potentional than any other Claymore before her. Like Teresa, Priscilla had the ability to fight with great power even without using her Youki, thus making her a dangerous opponent for anyone relying on reading the flow of Youki. Priscilla was one of the four Claymores sent to execute Teresa when she strayed from the organization, but the catastrophic outcome of the battle spawned one of the most fearsome beings to ever haunt the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, possibly higher Name: Priscilla, epithet "the One Horned Monster" Origin: Claymore Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely in her mid 20's Classification: Awakened Being, Former Claymore No. 2 of the Organization Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, regeneration (high-mid, her regeneration rate far surpasses that of any other in Claymore), flight (has wings in her awakened form), enhanced senses, excellent swordsmanship, able to enhance her stats with Yoki (her Yoki far outstrips any of the Abyssal Ones), can sense Yoki, can suppress her Yoki (effectively hiding her from other people able to sense it), immortality (type 1), shapeshifting (can transform into her awakened form to significantly augment her power, can extend tendrils from her fingers and arms as well as sprout bladed tentacles from her body) Attack Potency: Multi city block level+ (demolished the Destroyer's hill-sized outer shell in a single attack), possibly higher Range: Extended human melee range, at least a hundred meters with tentacles Speed: Hypersonic+ (faster than awakened Histeria) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact extent unknown Striking Strength: At least Class MJ+ (she is superior to the Abyssal Ones in every aspect, Riful commented that Priscilla was much stronger than either Isley or herself, casually caught and crushed a projectile from the Destroyer which punched holes in mountains with one arm) Durability: Large Building level+ (her regeneration also makes her very difficult to kill) Stamina: Very large, does not appear to tire Standard Equipment: Claymore Sword Intelligence: Years of martial arts training and battle experience Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Yoki (Demon Energy):' The energy of a yoma. When a Claymore is created she assimilates the yoma yoki. The claymores uses yoki to use special skills like increasing their strength and speed: the more yoki used, the bigger the boost, but the distortion induced by the yoki released is also increased proportionally. Moreover, the claymore also gradually loses her human self to the yoma within her the more yoki she uses; if they go beyond a certain point, they will 'awaken' and completely loose touch with their human self. Many Claymore also uses their yoki to make special moves. *'''-Yoki Suppression:' Priscilla is able to keep her yoki completely suppressed, while retaining yoki sensing and fighting ability. *'-Finger/Arm Tendrils:' This technique is executed when Priscilla pierces bodies with her fingers or arm. This is further extended when her fingers or portions of her arm form into tendril's like protrustions (shown to be bladed in one occasion as she obilerated a giant spike fired by the Destroyer) which penetrate and shred the opponent from the inside out before completely ripping them into pieces. This ability can be used in both her human and awakened form. *'-Extendable Limbs:' Priscilla is able to rapidly grow and extend her wings, fingers and arms as well as sprout multiple tentacles to attack and pulverize her enemies. *'-Awakened Form:''' After she passed the limit of how much yoki she could release and retain her humanity, Priscilla awakened completely and gained access to her innate awakened form. In this form her power is considerably enhanced and she gains a pair of wings, allowing her to fly. Notable Victories Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) Hayato Furinji (HSDK) Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) - (outdated, would lose to current Ichigo) Illidan Stormrage (Warcraft) Notable Losses Jinbe (One Piece) - (currently outdated) Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) - (likely outdated) Saber (Fate/Stay Night) Whitebeard (One Piece) Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) - (This was EoDT Yusuke) Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Tier 8